


You Can Do Better

by matters17793



Series: Albus and James Potter-Weasley - Brothers and Lovers [6]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Break Up, Brotherly Love, Caring, Cheating, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ, M/M, Protective Siblings, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: After James finds out a secret, he feels low in confidence and heartbroken. It's up to Albus to bring his brother back to reality.THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter-Weasley & James Sirius Potter-Weasley, Albus Severus Potter-Weasley/James Sirius Potter-Weasley, James Sirius Potter-Weasley & Ginny Weasley, James Sirius Potter-Weasley & Harry Potter, James Sirius Potter-Weasley & Lily Luna Potter-Weasley, Teddy Malfoy-Lupin/James Sirius Potter-Weasley, Teddy Malfoy-Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy-Lupin
Series: Albus and James Potter-Weasley - Brothers and Lovers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750489
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. James' Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would do a work that focuses more on James.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James finds out why Teddy has been avoiding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try writing James as vulnerable this time.

There was a time when James felt on top of the world. He had a boyfriend, was happily in a relationship and had the complete support of his family. Teddy had really given James a positive outlook, and it was very clear for everyone to see just how much it made James feel joyous.

But then, things began to get very strange. Teddy started spending time away from James, who began to grow more and more concerned with what was happening. They were becoming awkward in each other's presence, and James began to feel his heart being ripped.

It wouldn't have been so bad if Teddy had spoken to James about how he was feeling, but that didn't happen. James had wanted to talk to Teddy, but he couldn't seem to get through to him. Not by owl, not by phone or by going around to Teddy's house.

James had been staring aimlessly out of his bedroom window, when he saw Teddy walking down the path outside the house. He was about to go and speak to his boyfriend, when he noticed that Teddy was walking next to someone. Taking a closer look, James recognised who it was, as Scorpius was stood next to Teddy.

It would've been perfectly innocent, if it wasn't for the fact that Teddy then happily pressed his lips against Scorpius', and when they pulled away, both were smiling. This caused James to run downstairs and out of the front door, grabbing both Teddy and Scorpius by their wrists and dragging them into the house. His family were already in the front room, and they had seen what happened.

"What the hell Teddy?!" James demanded "I thought we were a couple!"

"I'm sorry, but I moved on James" Teddy reacted "Scorpius isn't a whining, demanding excuse of a human being"

"How can you even say that?" James mumbled.

"It's true, that's how" Teddy stated.

"I can make him happy" Scorpius interjected "You were nothing more than baggage"

"Hey!" Albus interjected "Don't talk about him like that!"

"Stay out of this" Teddy ordered.

"I won't let you break my brother's heart" Albus persisted.

It was rather unusual for Albus to be the protective one, as normally James would be the strong, defender of his younger siblings. On this occasion, Albus knew that he would return the favour, as James was a good person and didn't deserve to be going through this.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that" Lily interrupted "James is destraught"

"I hate you Teddy" James whimpered "As of now, we are no longer together"

"Thank Merlin" Scorpius muttered.

"I think you two should leave" Ginny instructed "Before any further damage is done"

"Fine" Teddy sighed.

"Go on, get out of my house!" Harry boomed "And don't you dare come back, you are not welcome here!"

As they left, the family could only focus on James. He couldn't speak, as he felt so embarrassed that this had happened to him. His confidence had been so dented that he believed he would never be the same. It made Harry furious to think his son would go through such a bad patch.

"You don't need either of them" Harry explained.

"Sweetie, someone out there will love you" Ginny assured.

"I wish I could believe you" James sobbed.

"It's true, you have such a lot to give someone" Lily complimented.

They all gave him a hug, hoping that James would know just how much they all loved him, both individually and as a group. When it was Albus' turn, he wrapped his arms around his brother's sides and snuggled into him. He hadn't done that for years, but he felt that it was the most ideal time to change that.

"You know, you can do better than either of them" Albus stated "If you went to a gay club, I bet many of them would give their right arm to be with you"

"Thanks bro" James blubbered "But right now, I need to have some space"

"That's okay, I understand James" Albus assured.

"Can I talk to you later Albus?" James posed.

"Of course you can, you don't need to ask permission" Albus reacted.

"Good, I'm going to go to my room" James responded.

As he walked upstairs, he tried to keep his composure. He didn't want his family to see him lose his composure, so when he was in his room, he locked the door, and used his wand to dim all of the candles that lit up his room. As he got onto the bed, he buried his face into his pillow, and let out his pain through sobs and tears.

Meanwhile, back down with the others, Albus felt so mad with Teddy and Scorpius. He hated what they had done, and if he had his way, he would make sure neither of them could ever find love again, with each other or anyone else.

"I hope James will be okay" Lily said "He's been through so much"

"I hope so too honey" Ginny rejoined "I'm sure he'll find his strength"

"But Albus, I want you to watch out for him" Harry ordered.

"Okay, but why me?" Albus pressed "You are his father"

"That's as well as maybe, but you are his brother" Harry replied "And he clearly wants to speak to you when he's ready"

"Okay, then I will look out for him" Albus pledged.

Feeling happy, Harry ruffled Albus' hair in an affectionate way, before allowing his son to go up to his own room. When Albus sat on the bed, he could hear James' pained cries through the wall, and it pulled at his heart. He really wanted James to talk, but he would be patient and wait for his brother to be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	2. James' Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James talks to Albus, and finds all of the comfort he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping that this is a fluffy chapter.

After about an hour, James began to calm down. He was unaware that Albus was in the room next to his, or that his younger brother had listened to his crying. He didn't really care, because the day had been so painful that he just had to let his emotions out.

Albus was not going to rush his brother to talk. He wanted James to be ready when he spoke, and therefore obligingly gave his brother the space he had requested. There was so much negativity in the air, that Albus did wonder if James was ever going to get over this.

He was distracted from his thoughts when there was a knock at his bedroom door. Albus cautiously got up and opened it, finding that James was stood outside, and the first thing Albus did was pull him into the room, close the door and give his brother another bone crushing hug.

"I love you Jamie" Albus declared "I love you so much"

"I love you too Alby" James responded "I'll always love you"

After a few moments, Albus led James over to the bed, and they sat down closely to each other. James felt his breaths become slower as he fully relaxed in the presence of his brother. Albus didn't say anything, as he believed James needed to take his time.

"I genuinely thought that he loved me" James began "Teddy treated me so well, we seemed so perfect together"

"I thought so too" Albus agreed "And frankly the fact that has done this isn't only distasteful, but also a disgrace to our world"

"Perhaps I should give up" James sighed.

"What makes you say that?" Albus posed.

"I think I'm doomed to fail when it comes to love" James explained.

"I don't think that's true" Albus countered.

As a silence began to linger between them, James felt that in that moment, there was no one else he would rather be talking to. Even though James was older, Albus was wise and no push over. He felt so lucky to have a brother like Albus, and their bond had been a testament to the fact that brothers could get along.

"Do you think so?" James questioned "I'm not sure I have much to offer in reality"

"Stop doing this to yourself" Albus instructed "This kind of negativity isn't healthy"

"I feel like I let everyone down" James sighed.

They may have been close, but emotional conversations between between James and Albus were rare. Albus opened the window, seeing that James was sweating, before he sat back down next to his brother. James was looking down towards his feet, but Albus got his attention, linking their hands and looking into their eyes.

"Despite what you think, you could never let anyone down" Albus observed.

"I can't even keep a relationship" James commented "What chance do I have?"

"There's more to life than relationships" Albus reacted "You have always looked after me, you go out of your way to make sure everyone is okay"

"I've never thought of it that way before" James explained.

"Every word is true" Albus insisted.

There was a positive vibe in the air, as James leaned over to hug Albus this time. They had not hugged this much for many years, but it was appreciated by both of them. When they moved away, James stood up, to Albus' confusion.

"What's up?" Albus questioned.

"I want to see the others" James rejoined.

This put a smile on Albus' face, as he saw how his brother had suddenly gained his happiness once more. James left the room and Albus followed soon afterwards. When they reached the living room, Harry, Ginny and Lily were watching the TV.

"Hi James" Lily greeted.

"How are you son?" Harry wondered.

"I feel better, it just wasn't meant to be" James responded "I'll just keep looking for my soulmate"

"That's the spirit!" Ginny beamed.

"Come and sit down" Lily encouraged "We're watching the Quidditch match"

"Don't mind if I do" James chuckled.

As James took a seat next to Lily, Albus sat next to him, so that James was sitting in between his two younger siblings. Whilst Lily rested her head on James' shoulder, Albus wrapped his arms around his older brother. James in turn, put his an arm around each of his siblings, realising all he really needed was the love of his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	3. Thank You

I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos on this book.

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> The End.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
